This invention relates generally to exercising devices, and more particularly to an exercising device suitable for holding between the hands or between a hand and a foot. As the device is expanded against the resistance resulting from the tension of the resiliant members, various muscles in the arms, chest, back and legs can be toned or built up. The device is capable of a large variety of uses and positions which are well known to persons in the body exercising field.
Stretchable exercising devices of the prior art generally employ a plurality of metallic springs which are connected to each of the hand grips at opposite ends. Devices of this type have numerous drawbacks in that the maximum number of springs which can be employed is limited by initial design to five or six. The springs themselves are heavy to lift and transport and the springs are usually permanently attached to the hand grips decreasing the flexibility of the device. Those devices which employ lengths or bands of elastometric material for the tension members also have the serious drawback in that whenever one of the members breaks, which is frequent, the entire member must be discarded and a new one installed.
In addition, because the tension members of the prior art devices are positioned and held in spaced-apart, parallel relationship to each other, the hand grips cannot be turned relative to each other thus severely limiting the versatility of the device.